Ninja Kisses
by Zoph
Summary: A NaruSaku fanfic.... my first naruto fanfic, hope you like it


My eyes flickered open, only to see a broken battlefield with two fighters in it. I sharp pain caused me to flinch and cringe. I briefly looked down to the origin and noticed a deep, purple cut down my arm. It burned like it had been lit on fire and just left to burn into my skin. My eyelids became heavy and I started to drift into darkness. I noticed an orange blur jump into the air and a familiar voice yell out,

"Rasengan!"

"Naruto?" I whispered before my eyes shut completely.

My eyes fluttered open as I remerged out of the darkness of what seemed to be almost death. My arm didn't burn at all now, and it was bandaged, but there was a set of digits in my hand, holding tightly. I followed the hand then the arm to find out who they belonged to. A head of blonde spiky haired boy was showing, face hidden in the sheets of what seemed to be a hospital bed. I shook the figure's arm, hoping to awake him, noticing that his black sleeve was damp with tears. I stroked the blonde hair, not knowing that he cared this much. All his pathetic attempts to pick me up were so long ago, but they still happened. He had really grown up over the 3 years of his training with Jiraya. I knew I could never say it out aloud but I missed him. He let out a sudden groan and turned his head slightly, so that his face was towards me. I acknowledged the fact that he wasn't about to let go of my hand, I turned my head to the window of the room, noticed a purple flicker near the table. A single orchid stood in a pale, skinny vase. Another groan came from the boy attached to my arm,

"Sakura," he sighed, I thought he had woken. I wriggled down my bed, and made myself closer, our faces only inches apart. With my unbandaged fingers, I stroked his hand, the only possible thing I could do without waking him. I smiled to myself as I thought about our past together. Ninja school, our first mission as Team 7, Chasing after Sasuke, we'd been through so much. And all this time he never gave up what he stood for, not love and peace, his way of the ninja, that he'll never go back on his word.

"I'm proud of you Naruto," I whispered, he smiled in his slumber.

Silence, of everything, there was no wind, no footsteps, nothing. All I could hear was my heart racing. _Why? _The sleeping blonde, boy moved his head back down to his sleeve, then back to face me, this time his bright, blue eyes looked straight at me. They were worried. I smiled at him,

"Morning sleepyhead," I giggled

"W-what time is it?" he asked,

"I don't know, I don't know how long I've been in here for,"

"Only a few days," his eyes glanced down at my bandaged arm. My stomach growled, I guess it had been a few days since I had eaten too.

"Shall I get you some breakfast then, or lunch?" I just nodded and he slid out the door. I stared at the door as he left. Tearing my eyes away from it, I looked around the room, in all directions. There was no-one else here, just me and my flower. My arm started burning again, it hurt too much. I began to use my healing chakra on it. A green glow appeared from my palm, and started healing where it was concentrated. It hurt, a lot. I thought I heard the door open again, but I might've been imagining things. In a flash, Naruto was by my side, holding my hands apart, careful not to touch my damaged arm.

"What are you trying to do exactly?" he queried,

"Fixing myself, why?" he just shook his head,

"That's my job," I tilted my head in confusion. He started to unravel the bandages from my arm. I wasn't shocked as much as I was confused. Once the bandage was removed, he pressed his lips softly to the burn, it suddenly felt better. He made his way up my arm, gently kissing every bit of the burning section. He looked at me for a moment, his eyes searching in mine. I smiled back. He leaned forward and crushed his lips into mine, I collapsed underneath his kiss. It was warm, passionate and even though I wouldn't admit it, it proved that I have been falling for him the whole time. Not Sasuke, who I thought I loved, because of what I thought he was, a quiet, cool, rebellious type. But it was Naruto, the clumsy, idiotic outcast. He was the one I loved.

I drifted back into the darkness, as the dull pain in my arm was being soothed, as was I. My eyelids were heavy and tried to shut but I didn't want that, I wanted to stay here, with him, like this. I put my hand on his cheek, it was warm. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into my semi-bandaged hand. A singled tear rolled down his cheek onto my hand.

"Naruto?" I said quietly, he wiped the tears from his eyes,

"Sakura, I'm just so happy you woke up, I thought- I thought," he struggled to get the words out,

"Did you think I wasn't going to wake up," I asked, he just nodded, trying to blink back tears and turning his head away from me so I couldn't see it. I didn't know what it was, but this part of him, made me love him more. I put my hand around his chin, pulled it back in my direction so he was looking directly at me. I tired sitting up, to get closer to him but pain struck, my arm, my body. I cringed at the feeling.

"Try not to move," he said, calmly. Naruto's face was soon, again, inches from mine.

"You know I'd never leave you." I whispered into his ear, kissing him down his jaw line before searching his eyes for clues on his true feelings, and crushing his lips to mine. He grabbed my hand and gently linked our fingers together. Keeping this link, he pulled back to his chair at the side of my bed. I smiled at him, weakly before letting my eyelids close. As i was drifting off to sleep i heard one final thing,

"Sakura, I love you."

After however long it had been, i woke up, still in hospital. I noticed there was no hand linked in mine, like i remembered. I shot up in my bed,

"Naruto!" where was he?

"Your boyfriend? We told him to go home and get some rest, and some food." Said the nurse

"Boyfriend? So he left?" I was slightly annoyed,

"No, after being here constantly with you, he didn't want to leave until you woke up. He's sleeping in the guest wing."

I smiled, he really did need it.

"Sakura? It looks like we can discharge you tomorrow,"

I just smiled and nodded,

"Is there anything I can help with, is the pain gone." I suddenly remembered Naruto "fixing me".

"Yeah, it's gone. Can you do me a favour? Make sure Naruto goes home. And tell him that i'll be fine and not to worry."

The nurse nodded, smiled and left the room. Again, i looked around the dull white room. Again the only burst of colour was the bright purple orchid on the side table. There was a note today.

'_I love you"_

Was all it said. But it was enough to last me forever.


End file.
